Mi nuevo chofer
by T-TxXxaKaRi-chanxXxT-T
Summary: Sasuke entra a perturbar la vida de Naruto pero hay un misterio en torno a él y su madre, por qué nadie es capaz de decirle su apellido ¿quién es Sasuke? Y ¿Por qué su presencia no le es molesta del todo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Cómo van?. Bueno tuve una idea general de lo que sería esto aunque no estoy muy segura del resultado. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Resumen: Sasuke entra a perturbar la vida de Naruto pero hay un misterio en torno a él y su madre, por qué nadie es capaz de decirle su apellido ¿quién es Sasuke? Y ¿Por qué su presencia no le es molesta del todo?**

**Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni Sasuke me pertenecen y si ellos no me pertenecen lo demás no tiene sentido así que Kishimoto sama se los puede quedar xD**

…

**Capítulo 1: El misterio de su apellido**

Naruto era un chico privilegiado o al menos así se consideraba él. Iba a la preparatoria, tenía buenos amigos, era popular con las chicas y sus padres eran dos exitosos abogados. Lo único que malograba su bella existencia era el hecho de ser menor de edad y no poder acceder a su tan añorada licencia de conducir. Siendo como era de alegre, enérgico y juguetón se las había arreglado para movilizarse de un lado a otro recurriendo a un servicio de taxi o a algún amigo de mayor edad. Sin embargo lo que encontró ese día al llegar a su casa era algo que jamás esperó en su vida.

La sonriente pelirroja que se encontraba sentada en el gran sofá de la sala tenía posada su mano en el hombro de un sujeto desconocido. Naruto paseó su vista por el chico, cabello negro, piel pálida, cuerpo atlético y unos perturbantes ojos negros. Saludó con prisa sin tratar de darle importancia al asunto, quizá se trataba de un cliente de su madre, no era la primera vez que alguno iba a su casa. Cuando se disponía a retirarse sintió el brazo de su madre retenerlo, la mujer acercó los labios a su oído – él es Sasuke - sonrió antes de continuar – y será tu nuevo chofer – dijo mientras se enderezaba con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro.

-¿!Qué¡?- esa había sido la única respuesta del rubio, el chico miró suplicante a su madre intentando comunicarle que lo que intentaba hacer era matarlo socialmente –mamá ya estoy muy grande para tener chofer- le replicaba a la mujer que hacía oídos sordos a lo que el rubio alegara.

-No me gusta que cualquier desconocido te traiga a casa cuando vienes tarde, además yo también necesito un chofer, sabes que no se me da bien lo de conducir – dijo Kushina intentando convencer a su hijo de aquella decisión.

Después de presentar todas sus excusas para no tener que soportar a aquel intruso y haber perdido todos sus intentos, fue resignado a sentarse al lado del chico de pálida piel. Lo miró con desgano – soy Naruto – le dijo, intentando demostrar algo de cortesía aunque eso ya no era de importancia después de todo el show que había armado.

-Ya lo sé, he oído tantas veces a tu madre decirte así que ya sé tu ridículo nombre- le contestó el pelinegro.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? – le replicó el rubio, él que intentaba llevar las cosas por la paz y el muy capullo le hablaba así.

-Tengo que trabajar para ti, eso pasa- Sasuke suspiró cansado dispuesto a retirarse de ese lugar de una buena vez.

-Pues entonces muéstrale respeto a tu jefe- sonrió con sorna el ojiazul.

El pelinegro lo miró altivo –tú no eres mi jefe, la que me va a pagar es tu madre, dobe –

-Eres un maldito cabrón Sasuke ….- no pudo proseguir dándose cuenta que no sabía el apellido de aquel chico -¿cómo era que te apellidas?-

-Eso no es tu problema- terminó por decir el otro antes de retirarse de la morada Namikaze Uzumaki.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que se había hecho acreedor a un chofer y esto había tenido sus beneficios en cuanto a no gastar su dinero en transporte, además que todo iba bien mientras que Sasuke no abriera la boca. Sin embargo había algo raro en toda aquella situación, aunque ya llevaba siete días conociendo al tal Sasuke no había logrado por ningún medio saber su apellido. Su madre le dijo que no era algo necesario de saber, su padre le dijo que no sabía, que todos los tratos eran entre Kushina y Sasuke.

Naruto se encontraba pensativo recostado en su carpeta cuando sintió un golpe en su cabeza.-¡Auch! Kiba idiota- le gritó a su amigo de toda la vida. El castaño solo se carcajeó –eso es para que dejes de andar perdido en tu mundo de sueños- Kiba se acomodó en la carpeta a su costado al tiempo que Shikamaru, otro de sus amigos, se acomodaba en la otra carpeta dedicándole un corto saludo.

-¿Y cómo vas con tu niñera?- se burló Kiba. El rubio hizo una mueca –no digas estupideces aunque puede que eso te sea imposible – se burló antes de continuar – aunque hay algo que me tiene intrigado –

El castaño lo miró curioso -¿qué ocurre? ¿Tiene otro defecto a parte de ser mudo?-

Naruto hizo una mueca de cansancio "si supieran la lengua venenosa que tiene" pensó. Se permitió estirar los brazos para destensar los músculos y acomodarse mejor antes de seguir con la charla – lo que pasa es que no logro que alguien me diga su apellido-

Shikamaru lo miró raro -¿y que tiene eso de extraño?- le cuestionó. Naruto volteó a mirarlo sorprendido ante su falta de preocupación – ¿No te das cuenta de que podría tratarse de alguien peligroso?, mamá siempre trata con todo tipo de maleantes y eso-

Kiba se acercó al oído del rubio para poder susurrarle algo que al final también llegó a ser escuchado por el Nara -¿y que tal si es un violador?- Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza y una risita nerviosa se le escapó.

Shikamaru en cambio los miró a los dos con fastidio, a veces se preguntaba porque había estrechado lazos de amistad con ellos ¿realmente se creían todo eso que acababan de decir? – Sí, claro Naruto, tu madre pondría cerca de ti alguien que pudiera hacerte daño ¡vamos piensa un poco!-

Naruto suspiró tranquilo – tienes razón-. Kiba no contento con eso decidió volver a intervenir -¿y si tiene a Kushina-san bajo amenaza?

Shikamaru terminó de convencerse de que no era sano seguir juntándose con el castaño –Kiba hazle un favor a Kami-sama y cierra esa maldita boca- dijo dando por terminada aquella absurda plática.

El día se había pasado rápido entre pláticas tontas, el almuerzo y el tradicional tiempo de molestar a las chicas. Eran las cinco treinta cuando Naruto salía con su característica sonrisa que no le duró mucho cuando reconoció el carro de su madre estacionado en la acera de en frente. Suspiró resignado a pasar lo menos desapercibido y caminó rápido antes de lograr que Sasuke bajara del carro y lo avergonzara públicamente otra vez. Abrió la puerta del automóvil negro del año y se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto.

-Te dije que no era necesario que vinieras a recogerme- dijo el rubio al tiempo que se acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo –sólo me aseguro de que el nene de Kushina-san llegue a salvo a su casa- le contestó en su clásico tono burlón.

-¡Teme¡- El rubio hizo un puchero y fijó su mirada en la ventana intentando distraerse en lo que fuera.

Había pasado casi media hora y el carro no se movía, era uno de esos días en donde el tráfico era la cosa más desquiciante del mundo, eso sumado al silencio sepulcral que reinaba en ese momento estaban terminando por exasperar al hiperactivo ojiazul – oye Sasuke, ¿Cuándo sacaste tu licencia de conducir?-

Sasuke lo miró con sorpresa, seguramente Naruto se encontraba tan aburrido que había optado por dirigirle la palabra de nuevo –hace como un año-

-O sea debo suponer que al menos eres un año mayor que yo- dijo más para si mismo.

-tengo diecisiete igual que tú- le contestó inmediatamente el otro sin perder de vista el camino.

La cara del rubio se desencajó -¿cómo es posible si aun no me permiten sacarla a mí?- le interrogó con desesperación posando sus dos ojos azules sobre el chico al volante.

-Pues fácil vas, das el examen y listo- le respondió de la manera más natural.

-eso ya lo sé teme, pero aun eres menor de edad-

-¿y? esas son las ventajas de ser un…- el pelinegro detuvo sus palabras allí mismo recapacitando en lo siguiente a decir – algunos somos privilegiados- terminó por agregar. De pronto sintió como la atmósfera se tensó y se permitió desviar la mirada hacia el rubio observando su evidente estado de nerviosismo.

Naruto tragó saliva –¿tú amenazaste a alguien o pagaste una fuerte suma de dinero? Y dime la verdad- la conversación con Kiba y Shikamaru venía a su mente en esos momentos, sólo había una manera de conseguir esos tipos de privilegios, quizá y hasta Sasuke estaba vinculado con la mafia y de verdad era alguien peligroso disfrazado bajo esa imperturbable apariencia.

Sasuke dibujó una fugaz sonrisa atando los cabos rápidamente, el ojiazul era tan fácil de leer. Entonces decidió que era momento de fastidiar un rato al pobre chico que seguramente estaría a punto de empezar a temblar. Giró a la derecha en la siguiente cuadra y aceleró hasta un lugar descampado. Se estacionó y puso los seguros del auto ante la atenta y llena de terror mirada del rubio. El momento era realmente divertido.

Naruto estaba entrando en shock, era bueno peleando lo sabía pero podía estar frente a un profesional y eso le preocupaba mucho, é era tan joven con tantas coas que aun no había experimentado. A esas alturas solo esperaba que lo matara rápidamente y sin dolor. De pronto notó como el pelinegro se acercaba peligrosamente poniendo sus labios cerca de su oído.

-Adivina ¿qué? – Le susurró despacio poniendo todo la burla que podía en su voz – soy un asesino en serie- terminó por decir.

El rubio se quedó estático sin saber que decir o hacer esperando cual sería el siguiente movimiento del sujeto junto a él. Su garganta estaba seca y no se le ocurría nada, nunca pensó que podría estar en una situación así. De pronto observó como Sasuke se recostaba en su propio asiento mientras lo observaba divertido, notó una sonrisa burlona aparecer en sus labios y de un momento a otro se sintió algo aliviado –eres un usuratonkachi- le dijo el pelinegro.

Naruto lo miró desconcertado como pidiendo una explicación -¿en serio crees que soy un asesino o algo por el estilo? Si serás idiota- le dijo. Fue en ese momento que el rubio se dio cuenta de la situación, de lo vergonzoso de su estado y de la treta que había armado Sasuke –tú miserable bastardo, me estaba cagando de miedo- le recriminó ante la mueca altiva del ojinegro.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan dobe, dobe-

-jódete Sasuke- le gritó – y llévame a casa- agregó en un tono mas bajo.

-Si realmente fuera un asesino ayudaría al mundo eliminado a gente tan idiota como tú y tu amigo Kiba- le dijo con sorna. El rubio fijó su mirada en él –Ya cállate de una puta vez- y fue en ese momento que vio por primera vez una risa sincera en los labios de Sasuke y una sensación extraña, que no era miedo, lo recorrió. Un casi imperceptible rubor en las mejillas le obligó a girarse hacia la ventana y rogar a Kami-sama que Sasuke no contara nunca lo que había pasado esa tarde.

¿q les pareció? Se entiende algo?... bueno quejas, sugerencias y críticas serán bien recibidas.

Bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! Gracias a esas personitas lindas que se animaron a leer y más a aquellas que me dejaron un review. Aquí ya listo el segundo capi de la historia que espero que ya esté, tomando forma Xd (Que alguien me avise si se entiende). Bueno sin más a leer…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertencen son de Masashi Kishimoto, lo que sí me pertenece son mis peluchines de Sasu y Naru que duermen conmigo xD.**

…**.**

**Capitulo dos: ya sé a lo que te dedicas**

Después de su pequeño incidente con el "asesino en serie" había sido cruelmente chantajeado para no arrastrar a Sasuke a cualquier lugar, es decir ahora solo tenía contadas veces para elegir a qué lugares quería que lo llevaran. Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que conocía a Sasuke y para su desgracia apenas hacía dos días que empezó a creer que la mala suerte lo perseguía. De un momento a otro Sasuke había aparecido en su preparatoria como un alumno más. Ahora que caía en cuenta nunca le había preguntado al pálido chico dónde estudiaba o que hacía cuando no se encontraba en sus horas de labor.

Ese día la mañana estaba algo fría pero debido a que como de costumbre el rubio se había levantado tarde, había olvidado su abrigo en casa. Cuando llegó a clases, el profesor ya llevaba diez minutos de haber empezado su clase, de no ser porque el sensei era algo así como un amigo cercano de su familia no hubiese podido ingresar al aula aunque eso no evitó que Kakashi lo avergonzara un poco.

Naruto caminó desganado y se sentó junto a sus amigos, miró a Sasuke de reojo que estaba sentado a mitad de salón rodeado por chicas por los cuatro lados y esa era una cosa más que debía renegar de Sasuke, incluso le estaba quitando su popularidad. Acomodó su libro perfectamente para que le cubriera lo suficiente el rostro y poder dormir plácidamente las horas que le faltaban.

La hora del almuerzo llegó por fin Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru corrieron a la cafetería como si sólo quedara un plato de comida en el mundo. Se acomodaron en el lugar de siempre y pidieron deliciosos platos a la carta.

Oye Naruto- le llamó shikamaru -¿qué pasa ya no te traen a la escuela? – le interrogó sabiendo la respuesta puesto que el rubio solía llegar tarde cuando venía usando otra movilidad.

Naruto respondió sin retirar la vista de su plato –no, desde que el teme empezó a estudiar ya no-

-¡Ah! Yo quiero un trabajo así, sólo hace algo cuando sale de aquí- se quejó Kiba mientras iba saboreando su humeante sopa.

El rubio le dio la razón a Kiba –yo también creo que no hace mucho aunque últimamente mamá se lo lleva a todas partes y ya no se encarga de mis problemas de movilización-

El castaño se carcajeó – ¡Oh! Naru-chan extraña a su niñera- decía mientras seguía riendo fuertemente.

-Tú madre le tiene demasiada confianza ¿verdad?- Shikamaru se encontraba curioso ante la situación.

Naruto asintió terminando por fin de comer –Fue ella quien vino a inscribirlo aquí, creo que se está olvidando que tiene un hijo- se quejó.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos antes que el timbre indicara el fin del almuerzo y tuvieran que regresar a clases.

Naruto contaba los segundos, pronto el minutero estaría en el seis y sería hora de salida. Ni bien observó al profesor juntar sus cosas, él hizo lo propio y salió a toda prisa del aula. Fue a los casilleros a acomodar sus pertenencias y luego alcanzó a sus amigos. Cuando llegaron a la puerta notó la fuerte lluvia que había iniciado, miró a sus amigos suplicante pero solo tenían un paraguas además de que vivían en la dirección contraria a la de él. Se despidió de ellos con desgano y se giró resignado a mojarse cuando logró divisar a Sasuke con un paraguas lo bastante grande. Corrió hacia el pelinegro llamándolo a grandes voces.

Sasuke se giró algo molesto por el escándalo pero para ese momento el rubio ya estaba frente a él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Oye teme, ¿compartes tu paraguas conmigo?- le pidió.

-No- fue la escueta respuesta del chico.

El rubio se sobresaltó – pero ¿por qué?-

-¿No es simple?, porque no quiero – se burló Sasuke posando su atención en el acongojado chico que apenas llevaba la camisa puesta a pesar del frío. Suspiró resignado antes de mover el paraguas y cubrir al ojiazul –¡tú!, mantén tu distancia y no seas ruidoso-. Naruto sonrió complacido y empezaron a caminar en dirección a su hogar.

El trayecto era tranquilo, habían conversado de muchas cosas sin sentido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no estaban peleando por algo. De pronto el sonido del móvil de Sasuke interrumpió su conversación. El pelinegro sacó el aparato de su bolsillo, miró el nombre en la pantalla y contestó rápidamente. Sólo lo escuchó decir "sí" "en unos minutos" y colgó. Sasuke paró su caminata y le extendió el paraguas al rubio –Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, llévate esto- le dijo. Naruto asintió y cogió el paraguas al tiempo que observaba al otro tomar una dirección contraria.

Exactamente no sabía que hacía allí, estaba tiritando de frío pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte. Había seguido a Sasuke sigilosamente. Lo vio llegar a un pequeño cuarto, seguro el lugar donde vivía pues había entrado sin el menor problema aunque a decir verdad no era un lugar muy acogedor ni el barrio más bonito. En un instante observó como un carro de lujo, un mercedes seguramente, se estacionaba frente al lugar donde Sasuke permanecía. Un chico de largo cabello castaño bajó del auto, estaba muy bien vestido y había que reconocer que tenía buen gusto. El chico hizo una corta llamada y al siguiente momento Sasuke le abría la puerta, observó al pelinegro sonreír ligeramente antes de que el castaño le diera un amistoso, muy "amistoso" para su gusto, abrazo. No tardaron mucho en ingresar al pequeño cuarto.

Naruto sintió algo de molestia por la situación así que decidió investigar más, se acercó a una de las ventanas de la pequeña habitación y pudo observar que ésta solo tenía una pequeña cocina, una mesita, un mini sofá y la cama. Fijó su mirada en el castaño sentado en el sofá, vio que Sasuke le ofrecía algo de beber y se sentaba frente a él. El castaño, con curiosos ojos perlados, parecía mostrarle algo al pelinegro que generó risas en ambos. Naruto no se lo podía creer "Sasuke reía con tranquilidad" y él solo lo había visto reír cuando se burlaba de él. De pronto una llamada interrumpió a ambos chicos dentro de la habitación, el castaño contestó con prisa y luego pareció decirle algo a Sasuke, seguidamente sacó su billetera y cogió varios billetes que le extendió al pelinegro. Sasuke con una expresión de fastidio pareció negarse a recibir aquel dinero pero el otro paso su brazo por los hombros del pelinegro y le susurro algo al oído. La frustración en la cara de Sasuke era evidente pero sin más pareció aceptar el dinero.

Naruto se marchó del lugar antes de que alguien lo viera, era definitivo esos dos chicos o se tenían mucha confianza. El rubio apresuró el paso, la lluvia se intensificaba y su estado de ánimo en esos momentos inexplicablemente no era el mejor, algo le estaba molestando.

Al día siguiente una versión cansada de Naruto se encontraba sentada en su carpeta. No había podido dormir bien tratando de saber cuál era la relación que podían tener Sasuke y ese otro chico. Levanto la mirada observando como el pelinegro ingresaba al aula y notó un par de ojeras adornando su rostro ¿qué podía haber causado eso? Ya no estaba seguro de que pensar. El saludo ruidoso de Kiba lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hey Naruto! tienes una apariencia lamentable- se burló el chico con graciosos colmillos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Demasiada actividad nocturna?-interrogó Shikamaru llegando a su sitio.

-El rubio se recostó en la carpeta –sólo no pude dormir bien pensando en algunas cosas-les explicó.

Kiba sonrió –valla, ¿de cuando aquí piensas?-

Shikamaru se permitió reír –Kiba no todo el mundo es como tú- se burló.

Naruto se entretuvo un poco en la rencilla que comenzaban sus amigos. De pronto una de esas grandes ocurrencias que suelte tener le llegó de golpe – ¡ya lo sé! - casi gritó y media aula, incluido Sasuke, volteó a mirarlo. Algo abochornado se dirigió a sus amigos –ya sé porque Sasuke no quiere decir su apellido es por el trabajo que tiene-

Kiba lo miró extrañado -¿tiene algo de malo ser chofer?-

-No idiota- Naruto se sonrojó un poco –Sasuke es un hombre de compañía – dijo bajito

-¿Un qué? – Kiba apenas había escuchado.

- Se refiere a lo inverso a una dama de compañía- Shikamaru se mostraba algo incrédulo.

-¡Qué mierda! ¿De veras se acuesta con tías por dinero?- Ahora Kiba estaba totalmente interesado en la plática –Cómo envidio sus dos trabajos, en uno no hace mucho y en el otro se divierte-

-¿Quieres que todo el salón se entere?- Shikamaru le llamó la atención al castaño que casi había gritado lo primero que dijo – haber Naruto explícanos, ¿cómo llegaste a esa brillante conclusión?-

-verán ayer lo seguí…-Naruto no pudo continuar debido a la risa que se empezaba a hacer molesta de su querido amigo Kiba –Valla ya estas grave, hasta lo sigues y todo-se burló.

Un leve sonrojo adornó las mejillas del rubio –es solo por curiosidad-

-¿Y quien dijo otra cosa?- replicó el castaño.

Shikamaru les dedicó una mirada severa a ambos haciendo entender que quería escuchar lo que seguía de la historia. Naruto comprendió la indirecta y comenzó a hablar- como decía, ayer lo seguí hasta lo que parecía ser el lugar donde vive. De la nada apareció un carro de lujo y un tipo que estoy seguro es de mucho dinero se bajó del carro y saludó a Sasuke con mucha confianza-

-¿Y eso significa que se esté acostando con él?- le cuestionó Shikamaru.

-No, pero parece que se conocen de tiempo. Además antes de irse el tío ese le entregó un fajo de billetes a Sasuke, supongo que es porque le paga por algo- El rubio no se sentía cómodo recordando las escenas del día anterior.

-Está más que claro que le pagaba por sus servicios- Kiba miró de reojo a Sasuke que estaba siendo atacado por un grupo de chicas –Pobres niñas no saben que al tío le van los plátanos – se burló.

-No me parece motivo suficiente para que llegaras a esa conclusión, piénsalo Naruto, si se relaciona con tipos millonarios cual es la necesidad de trabajar en tu casa- Shikamaru intentaba buscarle una explicación lógica a la situación.

Naruto lo pensó un momento –no lo sé, pero cómo explicas que se relacione con gente tan acaudalada. Además a Sasuke no le gusta que se le acerquen demasiado y a ese tío le dejaba como si nada- Bajo un poco su mirada.

Kiba notó algo de tristeza en las últimas palabras de su amigo –oh Naru-chan no te pongas celoso, solo junta algo de dinero y págale por sus servicios-

De pronto un puño golpeó la cabeza del castaño, Shikamaru se encargaba de acabar con las burlas de Kiba justo en el momento que el profesor de literatura ingresaba al amplio salón de clases.

¿Y q tal? Sugerencias y críticas serán bien recibidas!

Jajaja me encanta a las conclusiones que llega Narutín.

No les cuesta nada dejar un review xD son gratis ¡!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Esta vez si demoré un poco en actualizar pero estoy en exámenes finales u.u y aunque todavía no apruebo todo me pasé a dejarles un capi más xD. Los exámenes son lo peor del mundo crean estrés innecesario x_x**

**Creo que esta vez me salió un poco más largo aunque quería que los capítulos sean cortos, espero que no se aburran a la mitad :S. Gracias lindas personitas que me dejaron un review! Es x ustedes que me animo a continuar…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo tres: intento fallido**

Después de una larga semana más en la que Naruto no había vuelto a ver a Sasuke reunirse con el castaño desconocido se había propuesto que iba a averiguar por cualquier medio ¿quién era realmente Sasuke?, así que desde hacía cinco días andaba de arriba abajo siguiendo al pelinegro que aunque lo mirara con fastidio no lograba alejar al rubio.

Ese día estaba cursando tranquilo, no había nada que se saliera de lo común, una sola idea rondaba la cabeza de Naruto, esa tarde no había nadie en casa, sus padres llegarían casi de madrugada, Sasuke debía ir a su casa puesto que tenían que hacer un trabajo grupal y habían terminado siendo emparejados gracias a sus propios alegatos al declararse el mejor amigo de Sasuke, ganarse una mirada psicópata por parte del ojinegro, hacer divertir a Kakashi por una rato con una tonta rencilla y haciendo que éste aceptara agruparlos por fin diciendo que será divertido verlos trabajar juntos. Como sea, el hecho es que ese día Naruto lograría saber realmente qué escondía Sasuke.

Poco antes de finalizar las clases el rubio se había reunido con Kiba y Shikamaru, el Nara le había entregado un pequeño frasquito diciéndole claramente que lo usara con precaución. Después el ojiazul había salido corriendo a interceptar a Sasuke para arrastrarlo a su casa.

La tarde estaba fría como venía siendo normal los últimos días. Los chicos llegaron al hogar del rubio y el pelinegro se acomodó en la sala mientras el otro fue a ponerse ropa cómoda. No pasaron ni diez minutos antes de que Naruto bajara con una sonrisa inmensa en los labios y siendo tan hospitalario le ofreciera algo caliente de beber a Sasuke y por supuesto algo para picar mientras hacían su aburrida tarea. El rubio se dirigió a la cocina, hirvió un poco de agua en la jarra eléctrica y preparó dos tazas de té, metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó el frasquito que le había entregado Shikamaru, rio un poco antes de abrirlo pero cuando estaba a punto de agregar unas gotas en una de las tazas su celular vibró y entre el apuro de contestar y tratar de agregar el dichoso contenido del frasco terminó por agregarle inconscientemente a las dos tazas.

Salió de la cocina presuroso entregándole el té al ojinegro, se sentó a su costado y bebió de su taza. Comenzaron a hablar de la tarea, no pasó mucho antes de que notara como Sasuke empezaba a bostezar continuamente y poco a poco lo vio caer plácidamente dormido. Por fin lo había logrado ahora sólo debía sacar su billetera y encontrar algún documento de identidad, metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de Sasuke y encontró lo que buscaba. Sacó la billetera mientras sonreía como un tonto por su triunfo pero de pronto una sensación de demasiado sueño lo invadió "mierda" pensó antes de ser el siguiente en caer plácidamente dormido.

Al día siguiente las carcajadas de sus amigos podían escucharse por toda la escuela –No puedo creer que seas tan idiota- se burlaba Kiba descaradamente con las manos en el estómago. Naruto solo trataba de ocultar su avergonzada cara entre sus brazos mientras Shikamaru intentaba calmar su risa tan poco característica –así que estamos como al principio –comentó el Nara acomodando sus pertenencias en el casillero. El rubio lo miró con desgano –estamos peor que antes, ya no podremos usar la misma táctica- dijo el rubio antes de que los tres chicos se dirigieran a su salón de clases.

Ya en la tarde y después de la hora de almuerzo, Naruto había quedado ir a perder el tiempo por allí con Kiba y Shikamaru para olvidar su pequeño fracaso. Las clases, tan aburridas como siempre, continuaron hasta cerca de las cinco. Luego los tres amigos se encontraban rumbo a la salida cuando de pronto un carro realmente extravagante y conocido llamó la atención de Naruto –ese es el carro del tío que estaba con Sasuke- dijo lo más bajito que pudo. Sus dos amigos observaron con disimulo la dirección que señalaba el rubio -¡wao! Es hermoso- Kiba estaba a punto de correr hacia el auto de no ser porque Shikamaru lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa. De pronto los chicos reconocieron a Sasuke que salía con prisa hablando por el móvil, se acercó al llamativo coche, abrió la puerta y se subió de la forma más natural que pudo.

Para su desgracia esta vez fue imposible ver al conductor, Naruto estaba seguro de quién se trataba pero quería que sus amigos lo comprobaran con sus propios ojos –ese Sasuke tiene mucha suerte mira que andar en un auto como ese – comentó Kiba con cierto grado de envidia en sus palabras. Naruto lo miró fastidiado -¿Tú crees?-. Shikamaru caminaba con los brazos cruzados –Creo que ahora puedo ir creyendo un poco lo que me decías Naruto –dijo de forma seria antes de sacar la llave de su bolsillo y abrir la puerta de su casa y dejar pasar a sus dos amigos, entre tanta plática habían llegado sin darse cuenta.

Eran casi las diez de la noche y había comenzado una fuerte lluvia así que el rubio había decidido quedarse en casa de Shikamaru, total al día siguiente no tendría clases ya que era sábado. Su amigo había tenido que hacer entrar en su habitación a los otros dos ruidosos chicos aun en contra de su voluntad puesto que su madre se encontraba tan feliz de que Shikamaru llevara amigos a casa que incluso les había preparado una cena especial.

A la mañana siguiente el clima no había mejorado, el rubio sacó su móvil y llamó a su casa, su madre le dijo que esperara donde estuviera que mandaría a recogerlo, le dio algunas instrucciones más diciéndole que no llegaría a casa hasta el día siguiente y colgó. A la media hora Sasuke con su mueca de fastidio característica se encontraba frente a la casa de Shikamaru, sin tardar el rubio se metió en el auto intentando no mostrar preocupación por el semblante muy cansado del pálido chico. Se pusieron en marcha pero de pronto el pelinegro se estacionó en un supermercado –espérame aquí tengo que comprar algunas cosas que Kushina-san me pidió- el pelinegro se bajó y caminó sin prisa a pesar de la lluvia.

Habían pasado veinte minutos y Naruto se encontraba por demás aburrido así que decidió ir a buscar a Sasuke. Una vez dentro del supermercado notó que las colas en el cajero eran inmensas, logró divisar al pelinegro en una de ellas y se dirigió hacia él. Después de hacerle perder la paciencia por aproximadamente unos quince minutos más, ambos chicos salieron con bolsas en las manos. Fueron hasta el estacionamiento presurosamente puesto que llovía intensamente y se pararon frente al auto, un par de minutos habían pasado y Sasuke empezaba a perder la paciencia –Oye dobe que esperas de abrir – Naruto lo miró sorprendido -¿Pero si yo no tengo la llave? – La cara de Sasuke se desencajó –dime que no aseguraste todas las puertas – dijo mientras probaba abrir alguna. Naruto solo sonrió –por supuesto que sí ¿acaso quieres que nos roben?, ya deja de hacerte el gracioso y abre la puerta de una puta vez-. Sasuke lo miró incrédulo –si serás usurantonkachi, las llaves se quedaron dentro del auto, te dije que esperaras allí-

-¿Qué? Pero como se te ocurre dejar las llaves en el auto ¡teme!- se quejó el ojiazul.

El rubio ya completamente empapado por la lluvia al igual que el pelinegro no podía creer la situación ¿cómo podía haberles pasado eso?. No les quedó otra opción que llamar a Kushina quien le dijo que mandaría una grúa por el auto y que tomaran un taxi a casa. Los chicos esperaron a que recogieran el auto y luego tomaron un taxi, aun quedaban como quince minutos de camino. Naruto observó que Sasuke había empezado a temblar un poco y al cabo de unos momentos su cabeza había terminado recostada en su hombro, cuando estaba a punto de quejarse notó las mejillas sonrosadas del pelinegro, colocó una de sus manos en la frente del chico y notó que estaba muy caliente "no puede ser" pensó. Cuando el taxi se estacionó frente a su casa, Naruto pagó y le pidió al chofer que le ayudara a subir al casi inconsciente pelinegro en su espalda puesto que cargarlo al estilo princesa no se le hacía buena idea. Entró tambaleándose a su hogar y se dirigió a su habitación, recostó a Sasuke en su cama y le empezó a quitar la ropa húmeda, comenzó a sacarle la camisa y el polo que tenía puesto, cogió una toalla y se dispuso a secar el cuerpo del pelinegro. De pronto sus geniales ideas de que sasuke se estaba acostando con el castaño misterioso regresaron a su mente y empezó a buscar alguna marca por todo ese torso bien definido, examinó su abdomen y cuello pero no encontró nada, al siguiente momento su mano ya estaba acariciando la pálida piel "demonios y tiene la piel tan suave bastardo Sasuke" pensaba hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y sintió los rápidos latidos de su corazón y el sonrojo en su rostro se hizo visible. Fue en ese momento que decidió que no era saludable lo que estaba haciendo así que vistió al ojinegro con rapidez con algunas de sus ropas, se veía graciosa, sí, el pijama de ranitas le quedaba muy bien.

Naruto se encontraba algo nervioso, él nunca había cuidado de alguien enfermo se supone que su madre lo hacía siempre "vamos Naruto piensa qué es lo siguiente que debes hacer" se repetía tratando de recordar cómo lo atendía su madre. Sonrió cuando pensó en algo –¡eso es! medicina-exclamó como si hubiese hecho un descubrimiento. Se abrigó antes de salir y fue corriendo a la farmacia. Cuando regresó le controló la temperatura al chico y le dio la medicina casi a la fuerza. Luego fue por un recipiente con agua y una toalla para ponérsela en la frente a Sasuke y limpiar el sudor de la fiebre tal y como lo hacía su madre con él. Permaneció a su lado, quería que al menos le bajara la fiebre. Recogió las cosas del pelinegro y sacó su celular y billetera y los puso sobre la mesita de la noche, se encaminó a la lavadora y se dispuso a enjuagar la ropa. Cuando regresó a su habitación notó el mejor semblante del ojinegro, de pronto el móvil de Sasuke empezó a vibrar, miró en la pantalla y observó la foto del castaño misterioso y abajo su nombre "Neji" decidió que contestar sería buena idea- moshi moshi-

-Sas… espera tú no eres Sasuke, ¿dónde está él?-la voz al otro lado no se escuchaba nada feliz. El rubio sonrió para si mismo –pues digamos que no puede contestar en este momento- le dijo feliz. Escuchó un suspiro cansino antes de que el castaño le contestara -¿quién rayos eres tú?-

-uhmm yo soy Naruto ¿y tú?- La situación ya se le estaba haciendo divertida.

-ya veo, tú eres el chico infantil para el que trabaja- hizo una breve pausa – dile Sasuke que me llame lo más antes posible tengo cosas importantes que conversar con él- y colgó.

"¿Infantil?" "¿qué?" "¿cómo se atrevía ese tipo a llamarle así sin conocerle?". Molesto intentó llamar al molesto muchacho pero en ese instante notó como el pelinegro despertaba y tuvo que olvidar su plan -¿estás bien?- le preguntó.

Sasuke lo miró y se alarmó un poco –sí- le contestó mientras observaba todo a su alrededor -¿dónde están mis cosas?- el rubio señaló la billetera y el celular sobre la mesita de noche –tu ropa se está lavando-. El pelinegro estaba algo nervioso -¿estuviste revisando mis cosas?- Naruto lo miró algo desencajado -¿yo? Pero cómo crees si no soy un metiche- se sentó en la cama y puso su mano sobre la frente de Sasuke logrando que éste se sonrojara un poco –ya no estas caliente, ¡ah! un tal Neji te llamó- Sasuke cogió la mano del rubio con fuerza -¿qué le dijiste?- Naruto lo observó algo molesto –nada-. El ambiente pareció tensarse un poco pero el rubio decidió que no era momento de pelear –eres un malagradecido ni pienses que te invitaré de comer-

-¿pero qué tipo de persona deja sin comer a alguien enfermo?-

-yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan delicado que te enfermas rápido-

-eso fue culpa de la estupidez de alguien más-

-y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera me has agradecido- La cara de resentido de Naruto era única –a pesar de que tú trabajas para mí, yo termino cuidándote-

Sasuke resopló fastidiado y desvió la mirada y antes de que el rubio saliera del cuarto susurró un gracias. Naruto complacido con eso se giró con una sonrisa -¿qué te apetece? ¿ramen instantáneo o ramen instantáneo?- le pregunto con total normalidad.

-No sabes hacer otra cosas ¿no?- le replicó el pelinegro –eres un dobe-

-está bien será ramen instantáneo –dijo el ojiazul antes de salir de la habitación. Pero una pregunta de Sasuke lo hizo retroceder –por favor dime que no sigues usando este tipo de pijama ridículo- Naruto le dedicó una pícara mirada –pero si es el último grito de la moda- le dijo para por fin retirarse a la cocina.

**Bueno no sé si en realidad se avanzó mucho xD pero ya prontito Naruto sabrá la verdadera identidad de Sasuke, es que creo que esta vez me fui por las ramas .**

**Cualquier crítica o sugerencia será bien recibida, si encontraron algún horror ortográfico lo siento y no se olviden de dejarme un ****review**** miren que son gratis.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holas de nuevo! Pro fin libertad por al menos cuatro días después de aprobar todos mis cursos soy tan feliz! (creo que se nota -.-!). Bueno me paso a dejar otro capítulo más, ya ustedes juzgarán que tan interesante se va poniendo la historia.**

**Gracias a quienes me dejaron un lindo review y a quienes le dieron al follow hystory T^T muchas gracias, a ustedes les dedico el capítulo… ia ia a leer.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capítulo cuatro: su identidad ha sido revelada**

Después de que Naruto hubiese resultado ser una persona agradable cuidando del enfermo pelinegro, había logrado que el chico sea algo más condescendiente con él, al menos el número de veces que lo llamaba dobe al día se había reducido considerablemente.

Cuando le comento a sus amigos que había terminado haciéndola de enfermera con Sasuke y al caer en cuenta que desaprovechó esa oportunidad para husmear en sus pertenencias no le quedó más que alegar que había olvidado el hecho por un momento de estupidez, eso era mejor que aceptar que se había preocupado pero sólo un poco por el amargado ojinegro.

Ese día tuvo que ir al instituto a pie, para su suerte el clima había mejorado mucho durante la última semana, por lo menos la lluvia no se hacía presente. En ese momento el rubio se encontraba algo preocupado, no veía a Sasuke hacía dos días, no iba a la escuela ni a su casa, según su madre el pelinegro tenía algunos asuntos que arreglar y se ausentaría por algún tiempo ¿qué podía ser tan importante? ¿Se trataría de lo que el tal Neji quería hablar con él? No tenía la más mínima idea. No se dio cuenta muy bien cuando había llegado, caminó mecánicamente hacía su salón de clases, abrió la puerta dedicándole un "buenos días" a toda alma presente allí para luego dirigirse a su lugar de siempre y acomodarse allí, carraspeó algo fuerte queriendo hacer notar su presencia al ruidoso Kiba que se encontraba entretenido leyendo una revista. El castaño se percató de su presencia e intento ocultar lo que leía pero su reacción fue muy tardía, para ese momento Shikamaru ya había arrebatado el objeto y lo ojeaba descaradamente -¿desde cuándo te interesan este tipo de cosas?- el Nara pasaba cada página curioso de lo que fuese encontrar allí y que le sea de interés a alguien como Kiba. El castaño se cruzó de brazos –sólo estaba mirando, mi hermana siempre ve ese tipo de cosas y me dio curiosidad – Naruto empezó a reír -¿ahora te van las revistas de chicas? –le preguntó mientras le quitaba la revista a Shikamaru para poder revisarla.

Kiba hizo una mueca de fastidio –No es eso, es sólo que quería informarme de qué es lo que les gusta a las mujeres, estoy haciendo un estudio detenido sobre ello - Shikamaru entornó los ojos –deja de decir tonterías, si te gusta alguien solo ve y díselo, igual la respuesta negativa que obtendrás será la misma siempre- dijo para pica a su amigo consiguiendo que este le diera un pequeño codazo.

Naruto se encontraba entretenido ojeando la revista hasta que llegó a la zona esa donde colocan las fotos de los eventos sociales a los que asisten las familias mas adineradas del país, su cara se desencajó cuando reconoció a cierto castaño de ojos perlados en una de las fotografías –¡es él!- casi gritó, llamando la atención de sus amigos –el chico que vi con Sasuke, es este de aquí-dijo mientras lo señalaba en la fotografía. Kiba y Shikamaru se acercaron curiosos tratando de identificar al sujeto en cuestión –¿Neji Hyuga?- cuestionó el Nara, el rubio se giró y lo miró sorprendido -¿lo conoces?- los zafiros lo miraban expectantes al igual que un par de ojos marrones. Shikamaru colocó una de sus manos en la barbilla poniendo la pose del que intenta recordar algo –si mal no recuerdo es uno de los herederos de las tres familias más adineradas de todo Japón- dijo de la manera más natural que pudo.

Kiba se cruzó de brazos –es ridículo, por qué alguien como él estaría relacionado con alguien como Sasuke- los otros dos chicos hicieron un gesto para denotar que no tenían la menor idea, entonces algo se cruzó por la mente del Nara, arrastró a sus amigo fuera de aula, igual no sería la primera vez que se saltaran unas cuantas horas de clase, y los llevó hasta la sala de computo, al ver las expresiones de no entender nada de sus amigos, les explicó que harían –sólo vamos a buscar algo de información en internet-. Encendieron uno de los aparatos y teclearon "Neji Hyuga" en el buscador –allí, allí entra a la Wikipedia siempre saco la información de allí –dijo Kiba algo exaltado. Shikamaru le dedicó una mirada que llevaba implícito un "¿en serio?" pero igual le hizo caso, al menos para obtener una información general.

"_Neji Hyuga, 17 años, uno de los estudiante más brillantes de la prestigiosa y exclusiva escuela Konoha College. Es uno de los herederos más codiciados….. bla bla bla (esta bien eso lo había escrito una fangirl y no era relevante saberlo así que lo pasó de largo)…. Su familia ocupa el segundo lugar en poder y dinero de todo Japón " (eso fue lo único de importancia que encontró allí)._

Naruto se cruzó de brazos pensativo, tratando de atar cabos y hallar alguna posible relación a parte de creer que Sasuke se dedicaba a satisfacer las necesidades sexuales de ese chico –y si pones el nombre de Sasuke también – sugirió como única idea que le vino a la mente. Shikamaru tecleó rápidamente "Neji Hyuga y Sasuke", instantáneamente una fotografía en la que aparecía cierto conocido pelinegro y el tal Neji llamó su atención así que dieron clic. Se trataba de una noticia algo antigua de hace poco más de seis meses.

"_Está casi previsto el triunfo no sólo nacional sino también internacional que resultará de la unión de las dos corporaciones más grandes de Japón y es un hecho que no sólo queda en los negocios sino en las buenas relaciones. Los herederos más famosos, los dos alumnos más brillantes del Konoha College destinados a tener un futuro prometedor son además mejores amigos según declaran personas cecanas a ellos, Sasuke Uchiha y Neji Hyuga destinados a dirigir pronto el imperio de sus familias"_

Frente a sus ojos estaba la respuesta que tanto habían deseado pero que quizá no esperaban y quizá les perturbaba más o al menos eso demostraban sus caras totalmente desencajadas frente al monitor. Kiba fue quien reaccionó primero –busca más información, escribe ahora el nombre completo de Sasuke- sugirió. Shikamaru hizo lo propio. Vieron varias noticias y fotos, Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha e Itachi Uchiha, incluso Sasuke tenía un hermano. Lo que se les hacía raro era que más o menos en un tiempo de tres meses atrás el nombre de Sasuke no salía en ninguna noticia relacionada con su familia, ni en ninguna foto.

-Está bien lo he decidido, voy a decirle a Sasuke que seré su nuevo mejor amigo – Kiba sonreía –mira que tener un heredero en tu escuela no es cosa de todos los días- Naruto y Shikamaru casi lo asesinan con la mirada –vale, vale eso no quiere decir que los valla a abandonar – se excusó el castaños para terminar por rendirse –ha sido solo una broma-dijo al fin.

Naruto se dejó caer en una silla cercana, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en el espaldar –ahora estoy más perdido que al inicio- cerro los ojos intentando concentrarse -¿por qué dejaría todo lo que tiene para trabajar de un simple chofer? ¿Por qué su familia no lo busca? ¿Por qué el único con el que se relaciona es el tal Neji? – esas y otras preguntas sin respuesta rondaban su cabeza.

Shikamaru apagó la computadora, estaba seguro que por ese día habían tenido suficiente. Observó la actitud consternada de su rubio amigo y colocó una mano en su hombro –tienes tres opciones ahora- Naruto fijó su mirada en el Nara prestándole total atención –O vas y se lo preguntas a Sasuke directamente arriesgándote a lo que pudiera acarrear el verse descubierto o vas donde tus padres y los interrogas quizá ellos también lo sepan- Naruto desvió la mirada intentando elegir entre ambas opciones, la primera no era nada buena quizá lo único que lograba era que el Uchiha desapareciera, la segunda se veía mas asequible pero tenía que tener en cuenta que sus padres podrían tomar alguna medida, chasqueó la lengua fastidiado -¿y cuál es la tercera?- Shikamaru esbozó una pequeña sonrisa –pues haces como si no supieras nada y sigues igual que siempre-.

Habían pasado tres días desde su pequeño descubrimiento, según Kushina al día siguiente Sasuke regresaría a retomar sus labores así que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para elegir lo que iba a hacer. Kushina notó el semblante intranquilo de su hijo y se sentó a su costado acompañándolo mientras tomaba desayuno –Naruto, cariño, ¿te sientes mal?-lo interrogó mientras ponía una mano en la frente del rubio constatando que no tuviera calentura. Naruto la miró de frente a los ojos –No estoy enfermo- le dijo retirando delicadamente la mano de su madre –es solo que siento que me están ocultando algo importante- Kushina desvió la mirada –¿quién?- interrogó enfocando su mirada en el reloj tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Naruto se paró inmediatamente pues se le hacía tarde para ir a clases – no lo sé, es solo un presentimiento- recogió sus cosas, se despidió con un beso de Kushina y salió de su casa.

El día se le había hecho pesado, no es que fuera muy diferente a otros días normales de clase, es sólo que sentía que ese día le habían dejado el triple de tarea. Apenas faltando unos minutos para la hora de salida recibió un mensaje de su madre "Naru-chan compra algo rico de comer, papá y yo tenemos que asistir a un compromiso y llegaremos algo tarde, te quiero". Últimamente lo de los compromisos nocturnos eran pan de cada día y ya le estaba molestando el hecho de tener que comer solo, ni siquiera estaba el teme para molestarlo, decidió que sería buena idea invitar a sus amigos a casa y hacer algo de desastre en señal de protesta pero resultó que Shikamaru tenía una de esas reuniones familiares de las que es imposible zafarse y Kiba tenía una cita con una muchacha de un grado menor, al parecer sus tácticas de revista habían funcionado.

El rubio acomodó sus pertenencias en su casillero para luego despedirse de sus amigos. Iba caminando pensando en que sería bueno cenar, una pizza o hamburguesas o quizá ramen de nuevo. Paro en el cruce peatonal esperando el cambio del semáforo cuando notó que un auto negro lo venía siguiendo. Intento perderse entre la cantidad de gente y apuró el paso. Unas cuadras más abajo se sintió seguro y respiró aliviado pero justo cuando iba cruzar a la siguiente calle, un carro paró en seco delante de él, dos hombres a su espalda lo sujetaron de cada lado evitando que se echara a correr o intentara buscar pelea. Al instante un hombre elegantemente vestido y que portaba gafas oscuras salió del vehículo. Naruto cerró los ojos, quizá era un intento de secuestro, su familia no era millonaria pero poseía buen estatus económico, al no sentir que era arrastrado abrió los ojos nuevamente. Observó que el hombre que apenas minutos atrás había salido del auto hacía una pequeña inclinación a modo de saludo y al siguiente momento se quitaba las gafas oscuras –¿tendrás un minuto para mi Naruto-kun?- le preguntó como si fuera un conocido de siempre.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par ¿esa persona delante suyo no era acaso Uchiha Itachi?...

**Y fin del capítulo cuatro, díganme ¿qué les pareció?**

**Oh extrañé no poner a Sasuke en éste pero ya llega para el siguiente capi…**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica será bienvenida. Háganme saber si la historia se entiende, si va por buen camino o ya de por sí se aburrieron -.-¡ y cualquier horror ortográfico me disculpo por anticipado.**

**Bye! **** y no se olviden de dejar un review xD…..**


End file.
